Destiny
by BlackbAngeL
Summary: A completely plotless fluffy fic about BA, but who doesn't love those ones? They meet after NFA, and this is how their life starts. Please, review, I need to know what you think about it!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Unfortunately. If I did own them, I wouldn't need to write anything like this, because it would have happened on screen. So, no, I'm not Joss Whedon, nor ME… Yeah, I know, it sucks…;)

**Summary:** Buffy's POV. It's just another fluffy(-ish) and completely plotless fic… but it makes me smile! Takes place in the future, and it's, of course, B/A!!

**Rating:** If you can watch the show, you can handle this.

**AN:** English is not my native language, so I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes I probably made. I tried to correct them, but I'm just doing my best. If anybody wants to become a BETA for a poor French girl who tries to write fics in English, I'm in desperate need of one!!

00000000000000000000

I still can't believe it. Really. It seems… unreal, too good to be true.

I never dared to imagine that I would finally get it. Or, actually, I did, once upon a time, but it was so long ago that sometimes I feel like it was in another life (well, technically, it was, but that's not the point here). A life where I hadn't yet realised that living was harsh and fate was pitiless. A life where I still believed that there was a future for us, even if I knew the path was going to be long and hard… where I had faith. But then, and it was inevitable, I finally understood that I just believed in a dream, a dream that I would have to let go of; we didn't belong to each other, we belonged to the world.

"Warriors", that's what they called us.

I think he understood it too, probably sooner than me.

So, I did. Reluctantly, but I did; I started to let go, and tried to live my life. After that, I pretty much lost every hope I had over the years, and all I had left was a couple of bittersweet memories and an incredibly huge amount of regrets. Regrets about things I shouldn't have said, and things I should have done… All I could do was try to move on and wish everything had happened differently. But, and I quote Spike here, if wishes were horses…

What I didn't know then, was that I was kidding myself a little. It's unbelievable, the things that I can make myself think, and accept as truths… I'm the Queen of denial. Because, sometimes, just for moments, hope managed to show its pretty little head in my thoughts. I would push it away quickly, of course, but it was still there, buried deep inside of me. It could even make me do or say incredibly stupid things, and make me act like I was still a young and faithful girl, who hadn't lost her illusions and who still believed in life.

Like that nonsense (the kind of nonsense that is, actually, full of sense) about me being cookie dough that I told him that night in the cemetery. Seriously, cookie dough? That was a really lame metaphor. I could have done better than that…But again, hope had popped up in my head at the most inappropriate moment.

And that's when I finally realised that it was still there. I hadn't wanted to admit it before. At that very moment, I was standing in front of him, covered in bruises, cuts, and blood, and everything just started to make sense. Hope came back to me.

And I freaked.

That's probably one of the reasons why I left. Far. To the other side of the planet actually. I know, pretty stupid, but hey, I said that hope came back to me, I didn't say that I was over all my little issues and insecurities! I really had to find myself! Most importantly, I didn't want my heart to break… not that there was anything left to break, but still.

But then again, that's not the point here. Another story for another time…

Where was I?

Oh, yes. Regrets, pain, return of hope, yadda, yadda… I can't believe it took me all those words just to show my point. Giles must really be rubbing off on me.

What I meant, was that we had been through a lot. Both of us.

That's why after all those hard times, after all we've been through, I think I can safely say that we deserve it. Actually, I'm absolutely convinced that we deserve it more than anyone… What? Can't I be selfish, from time to time? We've given everything for this world, our lives, our love, our happiness… and more than once! We've been through heaven and hell, literally. It was about time the world finally returned the favour, don't you think?

It all happened on a bright and sunny afternoon. I was just coming back from work, and I was wandering aimlessly in the streets of Rome, watching the shops absently and just thinking, enjoying the moment and the sun's warm touch on my skin, when I felt that strange tingle in the pit of my stomach. I didn't pay much attention to it at the moment. It's not like I could even imagine that I would run into my ex-but-maybe-future boyfriend, who happened to be a creature of night (or so I thought), in Italy in the middle of the day! I went on walking, unaware of the man following me from afar…

I was almost home when I finally felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, startled… and almost fainted when I turned around. The sun was shining, and Angel was looking at me with a smile on his lips… a smile which widened after a few seconds, when he saw the expression on my face.

Not fair… I was completely speechless, and he was laughing at me.

I closed my eyes, convinced I was in some kind of dream, but he was still there when I opened them. The only difference was that his smile had dropped a bit, and that he looked somehow uncertain. Probably waiting for me to shout at him or something…

I didn't. Shout at him, I mean. I stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity, still frozen with disbelief. He said something, and I swear I tried to listen, but the words didn't make any sense in my head. My brain was still stuck on "Angel, Italy, Sunlight", and not a lot more.

He was still speaking when I finally snapped out of it. I didn't find anything to say, so I greeted him the only way I know, the way I couldn't forget even if I tried.

I literally threw myself in his arms, cutting him off, buried my hands in his hair, and I kissed him senseless. Really, I couldn't help it… For a few delicious seconds, I decided to forget about the consequences, the past… I felt him smile at that, slightly surprised, but he quickly responded and held me tightly against his body.

I don't know how long it lasted, I lost track of time. But it was nice. Very, very nice actually. I had forgotten how it was, to kiss my Angel… (wait, did I just say "my"? ) And all I can say, is that now that I've tasted it again, I won't be able to kiss anybody else. Ever. He has a way to make my knees go weak and my head spin… It's like drinking a glass of a very fine and sugary alcohol… Only, better. No headache afterwards. Just an irresistible temptation to do it again.

In his arms, I forget the rest of the world.

When I finally (and reluctantly) pulled away, I started to ask him how it was possible, what happened, if it was real… I don't know how many questions I asked, but it was quite a lot. He smiled at me, chuckled, and was about to answer when we realised that we weren't in Rome anymore. We were in a huge, impressive room. The walls and floor were made in marble, and two very strange people were looking at us, obviously amused.

I'm not going to tell you everything that has been said there. There were tears, laughs, heated arguments, memories given back, and a lot of other private stuff, but the bottom-line was that we weren't free. Angel had gotten his reward, and had, fortunately, decided to share it with me (which they had apparently expected, and, for some reason, seemed to be very pleased with… go figure…), but he was still a warrior, just as I was. They warned us, told us that terrible things were to come, and that we had to keep fighting. And then, without warning, they sent us back where we were in the first place: in the middle of the street, in Rome.

I led him to my apartment without a word, and once inside, we started to fight again. Argued about the past, about all the lies, about Spike, Cordelia, and countless other things… And finally, I don't remember how exactly, but we ended up kissing passionately in my living room. I was clinging to him, completely oblivious of everything we had said the past few hours, or was it minutes? I didn't remember… I only knew that Angel was there, with me, and was grabbing my waist and lifting me off the floor, while still kissing me like there was no tomorrow… We managed to reach my bedroom, and… well, let's just say, it's a good thing Dawn and Andrew were on holiday in England, because we stayed in there for two days straight. And we weren't exactly what I would call quiet.

The following months were strange. Strange, as in, surreal. I was… in heaven. Well, not exactly heaven, because been there, done that, and I don't intend to go back there in the near future. But I was living my dream. The dream I had denied for so long…

We had a hard time explaining this to my friends. Willow and Dawn understood immediately, Faith was literally thrilled, but Giles and Xander… well, they'll get over it. I hope.

Angel went through very difficult times. He had lost all his friends, dead in the battle against the Black Thorn… We mourned them together, but I know, sometimes, when I find him brooding in the dark, that he thinks about them, and that he is still feeling guilty for their death… But I'm here for him now, he's no longer alone.

I still had a few insecurities in the beginning. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought he had come to find me only because he had nobody else left, that I was only second best after Cordy… I didn't tell him at first, afraid to discover it was true, but he managed to coax it out of me. Told me he knew there was something wrong… When I told him everything, he looked at me with horror in his eyes, jumped on his feet and rushed to my side. He lifted my chin, forcing me to hold his gaze. He was shaking uncontrollably. He told me that I shall never, never doubt his love for me. That I meant everything to him, even if sometimes in the past he had lost hope and tried to move on… He looked at me with so much pain and love in his eyes… I knew he was telling the truth. We talked for hours, and ended up crying in each other's arms. Tears of sadness, for everything we had lost, all the time that would never be given back to us, but also tears of joy. Joy of finally being back where we belonged. We let all the barriers, the ones we had carefully built over the years, fall down that evening.

That's when I finally realised that it was true; he was back, and he would never leave me again. He was mine.

There I was, on the floor, holding him, and I let myself fall in love all over again.

We got married a few weeks ago. A very simple and beautiful ceremony on the beach… we exchanged our vows, surrounded by our closest friends, and spent our honeymoon in Ireland. Like I said… a dream.

Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night, wondering if this is really true. I keep my eyes tightly shut, afraid that if I look around I might find myself alone in my bed. So I stay there, not daring to move, and I wait. Wait for sleep to come back, or wait for a noise, a breath, a slight snore… Anything to make my dream real. And then, after a while, I usually feel two strong arms coming around my body, hugging my tightly. I sigh in pleasure and relief, turn around, and snuggle closer to his body, revelling in the feeling of him next to me… He looks at me with sleepy eyes, and smiles, because he knows what I was thinking about; he told me once that it happened to him too. He brushes a lock of hair behind my ear, leans in to kiss me and…

Well, what happens next is none of your business.

Curiosity killed the cat, you know?

Now, when I look into the future, I'm not afraid anymore. Because I know my Angel will be there for me, will stand by my side whatever happens. We are starting our life together, we have dozens of projects, of hopes… And to Dawnie's eternal dismay, we can't keep our hands off each other.

Hey, after years of frustration, of deprivation, we have a lot to make up for!

It's only little things, I know, but it means so much to me. To us. Life's finally worth living.

Everything is just right in the world…

And you know what?

Maybe Destiny doesn't suck after all…

_The end_

0000000000000000

So? What do you think?


End file.
